


In a Far Away Land

by Writingwife83



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, Reylo Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Reylo Week 2020, Day 2: Fairytales- After Kylo Ren saves Rey’s life in the woods, she finds she can’t run away and leave him after all. Staying reveals there’s much more to the him than his frightening mask.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: REYLO WEEK 2020





	In a Far Away Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalia Kensington (amaliak01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaliak01/gifts).



> Lexie wisely suggested Beauty and the Beast for the fairytale AU today. I feel it fits awfully well for these two. :)

“Now, hold still…” Rey instructed, touching the cloth to the gash on the exposed skin of Kylo Ren’s shoulder. 

He yelled in pain instantly, the angry sound through his mask making her jump back.

“That hurts!”

“If you’d hold still it wouldn’t hurt as much!”

“If  _ you _ hadn’t run away, this wouldn’t have happened!”

“And why do you think I ran away?!  _ You _ should learn to control your temper!”

Kylo huffed, turning away as Rey tossed the cloth back in the water basin in irritation. She chewed her lip, trying not to allow emotion to overtake her. She tried to remind herself why she was still there in the first place...how he’d saved her.

He could have let her disappear into the woods and turned a blind eye to whatever fate befell her. Given how furious he was at her exploring his castle, it seemed unlikely he’d care what happened to her. She was truly shocked to see him leap out in her defense as the hungry creatures surrounded her and closed in. He didn’t let even one come near her, and for that he sustained significant wounds.

Rey drew a slow and controlled breath, thinking of him laying there, helpless and injured after making sure she was safe. She couldn’t leave him then, and she reminded herself not to give up on him now.

“Let me get you cleaned up,” she requested, her voice gentle again. “Please, hold still. This might sting a little.”

He finally listened, squaring his shoulders and only wincing a little as she began actually cleaning the wound.

“Thank you, by the way,” Rey whispered, glancing up. “For saving my life.”

She saw Kylo calm, even through the mask, as she looked at him. His angry and tensed muscles slowly relaxed under the touch of her fingers. But what shocked her all the more was when he reached up, undid the fastenings of his mask, and lifted it from his head. She suddenly found herself looking for the first time into the face of a man, not a monster.

“You’re welcome,” he replied, his real voice so deep, soft, and genuine. “Thank you for staying.”

Rey gazed at him, reveling in the ability to actually look into his eyes. Those deep, dark eyes which suddenly seemed very familiar. And then it hit her...

The royal family portrait she’d discovered upstairs.

That young man pictured with his mother and father, so handsome and radiant, and full of life. Kylo’s eyes were darker, an element of sadness and regret in them, but those were his eyes. 

She inched her other hand over, gently taking his, wanting to assure him she wasn’t going anywhere. Feeling his fingers close warmly around hers in response, she knew now for certain that there was more to this man than initially met the eye. Perhaps he wanted to be seen as one, but he was not a creature in a mask.

He was a prince.


End file.
